One Shot
by Robin Midnight
Summary: it has alot of HINTS about whats going to happen in the anime. So please read review


Title: Unknown

By: Robin Midnight

WARNING: Major OCCness and major hints of what Akito's real sex ((as in Male or female)) is. And

Disclaimer: I don't Own Fruits Basket. I only own the plot, title and setting, I own everything but the Characters Natsuki Takaya owns them and she does a Great job at drawing them too if I don't say so myself.

Author's Note:

Hey if you have any questions or requests please email them to me at PlusI will try to answer the questions and try to please the people that send me request. _The Wolf within _is on hold I have chapters 4-7 done. I will probly end _The Wolf within _at Chapter 10. This fic is for the Fruits Basket fans to request chapters that they would like to see. If you have a request please tell me what you would like to see happen, what characters you would like in it and the title for the chapter. If you do that I will mention your name in it.

Thanks

Robin Midnight

A cool breeze blew pass her, as she walked down the same path she did when she was younger. She felt like the gods above were watching her. She had everything a girl could ask for… well not very thing she missed her mother more and more everyday she wished her mother was still alive and that everything was a really bad dream. She remember that her mother always loved fall it was the almost prefect season. Her closed her eyes to hold back the tears that she knew were waiting to spill out of her tear ducts. She brushed the tears that had managed that had trickled down her rosey cheeks. She loved fall too because she could sit down under a great big old tree pull out her sketchpad and pencils then started to draw what she saw. She also loved it when the leaves turned colors. She knew they would be waiting for her to come home and make dinner. She smiled at the thought of all their faces. She felt like she really was wanted their for a long time. Even though they had their differences, they all cared for her. When she was done drawing the last touch to her picture she closed her sketchpad. She smiled as she placed the sketchpad and pencils away. Then she closed her satchel and head for the one place she thought in a long time she would never call home.

She didn't want to make them wait any longer then they had. It was going to be at least and hour to wait for dinner to be done from start to finish. She was guessing that their stomachs were growling as they all sat at the table. She didn't want to waste anymore time then what Shigure- san had let her. She ran home, she stopped and walked up the stairs to the door where when she was about to open it up she was greeted by two every hungry boys. But they showed it in two totally different ways Yuki was pleased to see that Tohru had come home in one piece while Kyo looked like he was going to lose his cool when she spoke to them in her normal 'I am so sorry that I am late' voice.

'Yuki, Kyo please forgive me I lost track of time and when I looked down at my watch it was 15 mins over the time Shigure- san had let take. Please let me get dinner started right away.'

Yuki and Kyo stood their with dumbfounded faces as Tohru walked between them slipped off her shoes, removed her satchel and continued to walk into the kitchen to make dinner. They didn't know what to say but they knew that being in each other's presents made their skin craw. They were enemies from the very beginning. But Tohru was their only hope not tearing each other apart. No matter what Kyo did he couldn't defeat Yuki, he would train at the Dojo for hours on end, but no matter what he did to raise his strength it would be another dead end to their fighting. Tohru did notice Kyo coming home more and more like some dude that body builds for companions, and who doesn't like a guy like that. Tohru felt her cheeks grow a deep red at the thought of her roommate. She hated to think of Kyo as more then a roommate/friend but she didn't know what Akito aka Head of the Sohma household would say if she were to confess to her ((I know so far in the manga Akito is a guy but I am making a he a she.)) But she remember what had happened to everyone who did confess that they loved that person. Tohru knew She was in for the long haul and she knew what didn't kill her made her stronger and she was prepared for the worst of the two evils.


End file.
